As is well known, a Walkman-type radio and/or cassette player (hereinafter referred to as radio) uses stereo earphones as speakers to convey the sounds from the radio to the ears. When the radio is so used, it is mounted typically on a belt at the waist of the user or, in the alternative, the radio is held in the hand or in a garment pocket as the user moves about, sits or reclines. Even joggers carry radios of this type with earphones mounted in place as they run.
While stereo earphones are satisfactory for playback of stereo sounds from a radio of the above type, it is desirable at times to have the ears free of such earphones yet still be able to hear the stereo sounds from the radio. For instance, it may be desirable to be able to hear other sounds or be able to increase the volume of the sounds while listening to stereo sounds from a Walkman-type radio. Thus, a need exists for improvements in a stereo speaker system for a Walkman-type radio which can be carried on the person as the person moves about or is sitting or reclining. The present invention satisfies this need.